


!F to pay respects

by partybird_dot_jpg



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Other, levi; dick deep in his mcs minecraft avatar: aw whos my little pogchamp, mc is just called mc because i didnt think this would leave the discord server but here we are, minecraft erotic roleplay, unconventional oviposition based conception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partybird_dot_jpg/pseuds/partybird_dot_jpg
Summary: it's hard for levi to build up confidence. luckily, with a bit of gamer ingenuity, he finds a way to work up the nerve to make the proper steps toward something more 3d.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, satan (shall we date?: obey me!)/getting his own fucking wifi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	!F to pay respects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pittoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/gifts).



> i desperately wanted to add more gift notes bbut i dont think i can which is very unpoggers of me. this isn't a serious fic and is more a writing exercise based on some blursed hcs from a server i'm in. don't be mean to me.

"MC--"

Satan is downloading ebooks again, and you fully intend on killing him for it later, because the wifi is moving slower than Belphie coming down for a non-essential meal and now is *not the time*. Levi sounds like he's speaking underwater and through a radio in the call you're on, and the lag keeps sending your character's rectangular, wonderfully shaded body careening into upturned stairs that pass as a kitchen counter. Outside, your herd of dogs look on, judgement evident in their single pixel eyes. Somewhere, in the distance, a chicken splurts out an egg. How nice! You'll have to collect it later. 

"Yeah, I've got it-- It's okay, keep going, I'm really close-"

You're not. You know you're not, he (probably) knows you're not, but the flush that comes with saying something like that to your unfortunate, easily flustered boyfriend, is a close thing. Over the open call, you can hear him furiously hitting the shift button-- Until he pauses, and you hear him curse, quietly. 

"Fucking-- Sticky keys... Hold on, I'm-- I'm still with you, I'm still..."

"Baby," you mutter, trying to keep the amusement out of your tone and failing miserably, "What kind of gamer forgets to turn sticky keys off before he fucks his partner in their freshly renovated Minecraft kitchen?"

It takes him a second, but he sputters just as you'd expected, horribly offended and voice raising an octave as he says, urgently, "*This* gamer just got this PC put togther! He-- *I* forgot to turn it off because I was-- I- I was..." And he trails off, incomprehensible, before disconnecting entirely-- because the _fucking wifi cut out_.

As you forcibly disconnect from the server and your call cuts out entirely, you lean back in your desk chair and sigh, grabbing your D.D.D and making a call while you wait. 

"... Ah, MC, it's a little late, isn't it?" Satan asks. 

"I am going to cut your balls off and feed them to you if you don't stop with the downloads." You offer in response. 

"... so it's that kind of night." He says, utterly unsurprised. "Apologies. I assume this is something more than the usual 'gaming until the early hours of tomorrow' session, considering I don't think I've ever heard threats of bodily harm from you before." 

"That's none of your business." You say, sharper than you intend, but the equivalent of blueballs in Minecraft-- Bluecubes?-- is *no* joke. "Are you going to stop fucking me over? Or do I have to find a way to replace every page in your library with glamour shots of Lucifer? Because I will."

Sighing, he shifts-- Opens something heavy and shuffling. "Fine. But I will say, you being *this* pissed off because you didn't get to finish your roblox erotic roleplay session is *incredibly* funny."

"It's _MINECRAFT_ , you--"

Annnnd he hung up. 

Fantastic.

\------

A quick piss, snack, and drink break later, and the wifi’s up again. Leviathan is in the call when you get back, and you rejoin with a casual sigh, world weary and perhaps, just a touch too irritated to be reasonable. 

“ _Ugh_.” Much clearer. Good. The threat meant nothing to Satan, surely, but he probably needed to drink to forget thinking about his brother's recreational activities. “Satan messaged me while you were gone. Did you say something to him?” 

“... No,” You said, like a liar. He makes a noise that borders on disapproval-- Damn. Your ruse SHOULD have worked, but perhaps that pissy noise you’d made on entry had told him all that he needed to know. “... Alright, *FINE*, I might’ve called him. Just to ask him to let up on the wifi hogging for a bit, you know?” 

A pause. You log in in the interim, winding up right where you’d left off, stood facing the window once more. Leviathan does the same. The weather has changed, which is… Odd, but not unwelcome, and you turn in place in game to face him. 

He crouches. Scoots a little closer. You hear a quiet, fond, ‘mwah’, from the other end of your headset, and you laugh, warmly. 

“He said you threatened him with grievous bodily harm,” he says, once you part from him. “And I don’t know about you, but-- I thought it was… I thought it w-w-was…” 

A pause. A hum. 

“Levi.” You say, as he continues to stammer his way through his sentence.

“N-no, let me-- Let me finish, hearing that you wanted to go that far for a no good otaku like me… It was kind of hot? Really hot? I’m so glad you’re *my* Henry,” He says, the words slipping out in a sentence that just barely manages to not be an incomprehensible flow of word vomit. “I’m really glad.”

It’s easy to fall back into the rhythm from there. He guides you with-- what passes for levi brand-- confidence back up against the counter, talks you through the prep work so rudely ruined by the avatar of cockblocking, and eventually-- You find yourself just barely able to keep pace with him, murmuring fond encouragement as the pace of his rapidfire shifting picks up, unhindered by any unwanted popups. Distracted by an ache that settles just below your stomach and reminds you of your real, human body, you take one hand off of the mouse, leaving your avatar to stare down at the counter as you grip at your thigh. 

Levi is. Considerably less reserved about making it precisely apparent as to how much he’s enjoying the thought of settling balls deep inside of you, if the mumbled praise and occasional wet squishing noise is any indication. He grits out a quiet, strained, “‘m gonna--” apropos of nothing, and you’re…

You’re expecting the white shulker box full of milk, eggs, and nether quartz. You’re expecting him to go quiet save for heavy, admittedly a little uncomfortable panting in both of your ears. What you aren’t expecting is a half heart of damage and a baby chicken standing, accusingly, on the kitchen counter in front of you.

Dumbstruck, arousal fading quickly, you let your character stand after a few beats, and slowly shuffle to the side, leaving your accidental child to stand on the counter in front of him. It… Takes longer than you thought it would for him to straighten up and look around, before looking toward the window as well. After a moment, his avatar slowly turns toward you, disbelief palpable without him saying a word.

And then you both dissolve into laughter that leaves your eyes wet at the corners, roleplay forgotten temporarily in favor of ‘Whoops’, the only chicken either of you are willing to waste a nametag on.


End file.
